


NSFW Alphabet - Wilhelm Wicki

by warmommy



Series: Basterds NSFW Alphabet [2]
Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: F/M, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmommy/pseuds/warmommy
Summary: Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!





	NSFW Alphabet - Wilhelm Wicki

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find this and a lot more at my tumblr, warmommy.tumblr.com!

**A = Aftercare**  (What they’re like after sex)

Listen, Wicki might be pretty damn good at slitting Nazi throats and attaching their scalps to his belt, but, at his heart, Wicki is guided by a personal policy of necessity.

He’s also a hopeless goddamn romantic. After sex, he climbs all over you, traps you underneath his body and arms, and just soaks it all in. Sometimes he pulls you on his chest instead and holds you there while he talks to you so you can feel the low rumble of his voice vibrate against your skin. Other times, especially when there’s a real bed involved, he just cuddles up. There’s always touching, though, and he makes you feel beautiful and wanted.

**B = Body part** (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)

He’s way too much of a humble and down-to-earth guy to admit it if he had a favourite part of his own body. If you ask, he just smiles, shakes his head, and won’t say anything.

When asked what his favourite part of you is, his automatic response is “everything”. However…

_This_ is definitely his favourite. Your face, your hair, the curve of your cheek…It’s just excellence and perfection, in his opinion.

  
**C = Cum** (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)

Well, that kind of depends on how you want it. He thinks its looks most appealing on your skin, but he won’t do it if you’re not okay with it. Ideally? It’d be in you.

  
**D = Dirty Secret**  (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)

He’s divorced. Both inside his faith and in this period of time, this is shameful and taboo, and he held off on telling you for as long as he could, but it just didn’t feel right to hide it when things started getting serious. He explains in stammers and tense posture that he’s been divorced for longer than he’d been married to begin with, and that his wife had actually left him, literally, and married some other man in Chicago. As he’s telling you, he thinks it’s going to fuck it all up, but what he gets in return is a wink and asked if this is his way of proposing. He’s so goddamn grateful that you don’t apparently care that he just starts taking off clothes. Your clothes.

 **E = Experience**  (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)

He’s a good bit older than you are and doesn’t really talk about it, much, but he admits to going a little wild when he first immigrated and met lots of American girls. He tries to use these powers for good so he can make you scream and say his name, because those are by far the best things he has to look forward to, currently.

  
**F = Favourite Position**  (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)

  
**G = Goofy** (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)

Those are some of the best times, actually. There’s nothing quite like being turned on and still able to laugh. When you’re with someone, really with them, that’s a special kind of dynamic, and romantic in its own way. Watching a smile or a laugh of yours fade into an expression of pleasure or a moan is one of the sexiest damn things there is.

  
**H = Hair** (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)

He’s lucky enough when he gets occasion to shave his  _face_.

  
**I = Intimacy**  (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)

He loves you. Intimacy is something he strives for with you because it feels good and right and safe. When you’re together, his mind isn’t anywhere else. It doesn’t matter if you’re in the middle of a long, slow marathon or he’s got his hand wrapped around your throat with you bent across some old piece of furniture in an alley, he loves you, and that’s present. Always.

  
**J = Jack Off** (Masturbation headcanon)

Pfft, all the time. He’d much prefer to be inside you, but that’s not always an option. Also, he  _loves_  mutual masturbation, thinks it’s just one of the hottest things the two of you do together, will actually beg for it.

  
**K = Kink** (One or more of their kinks)

There’s a lot, honestly. He’s had the time and experience to develop his sexual appetite really well.

  * Power kink: Yes, dear God, call him corporal, sir, daddy, whatever. It doesn’t matter as long as it puts him in a position of power and authority over you. Maybe especially daddy. He loves calling you his good, perfect soldier/girl, especially in German. It feels more natural and sounds more sordid in his native language.
  * Exhibition: On his top ten list of times you’ve fucked was when you were lying together huddled up because France can get cold as hell and y’all were ten feet away from two guys who were on watch and Wicki got you off with his fingers.
  * Flat out danger: Also on his top ten list was when the two of you were sent undercover alone, him in some Nazi get-up and you posing as his Vichy girlfriend and he fucked you in the back of a cafe absolutely crowded with loud, jovial Nazis, right up against the wall.
  * Size: You’re pretty teeny in comparison, and he loves it. That’s why he loves being on top of you so much, lifting you up, bending you over furniture.



**L = Location** (Favourite places to do the do)

Anywhere. Really. With his list of kinks and having to make do with whatever the situation at hand throws you, he will fuck your brains out and back in just about anywhere, public or private.

**M = Motivation** (What turns them on, gets them going)

Many a splendored thing turns Wilhelm Wicki on, different things you do and say. Walking behind you, checking out your ass. When you yell at him sometimes. When the both of you survive a particularly dangerous encounter and he  _has_ to adrenaline fuck you.

 **N = NO** (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)

He can’t stand actually hurting you. Some biting and spanking, yeah, choking you some, yeah, but once when he fucked you a bit too hard and you made a pained noise, that just about killed him. He spent the rest of the night kissing you and promising he’d never do it again, apologizing over and over.

 **O = Oral** (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)

Once upon a time, Wicki had a godawful blowjob experience and it’s just never been the same for him since. Besides, fucking is a lot better, in his humble opinion. He will eat your pussy all fucking day, though.

 **P = Pace** (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)

Usually pretty slow going, that’s how he’d prefer it, but, again, not always able to go that route.

 **Q = Quickie** (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)

While he doesn’t prefer them to properly fucking you up one side of the street and down the other, they can be a hell of a good time. Sometimes the both of you are just too turned on to do anything but.

**R = Risk**

(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)

Oh yes. Often. Remember the spot on his top ten list where he fucked you in a crowded public place? That sort of made a monster. After that, it was only a matter of time before he started fingering you under the table and shit like that. Exhibitionism, danger, and power at its finest.

 **S = Stamina** (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)

Well, he’s not sure, but he can keep up with you, and keeps you happy.

 **T = Toy** (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)

Nope, not carrying that around in his pack. Maybe after the war.

 **U = Unfair** (how much they like to tease)

Again, he gets off on it, majorly. Your entire sexual being is his to explore, touch, everything, and he’s often vocal about his appreciation for that. Especially after working you up to the point of frustration.

 **V = Volume** (How loud they are, what sounds they make)

He’s more growl-y than yell-y. He makes a lot of noise, but not a lot that’s audible to anyone outside your immediate vicinity. He loves talking to you, saying anything from downright filthy to sincerely loving. He wants to hear from you, too, whether it be words, moans, gasps, or just a simple cry of his name.

 **W = Wild Card** (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)

All he wants is a family. His mother is still alive back in Jersey and he has a brother that hasn’t spoken to him since the ‘20s, and there’s his ex-wife, who really broke his heart, and that’s it. He’s been thinking about creating a new family with you for a long time, now. He doesn’t tell anybody else and he’s still a little shy and nervous, in his own way, to mention it to you, mostly because having those thoughts and dreams rejected would be disastrous. He does think about it, though. Bending you over his arm and kissing you long and deep at your wedding, having coffee together on Sunday afternoons, getting a dog, loud arguments followed by louder sex, hell, maybe even kids. You’d make a great mom. Sometimes it seems stupid, like a cheesy movie, but he’d still do just about anything for you and your little family.

 **X = X-Ray** (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)

As a Jewish man, he’s circumcised, and at a time when that wasn’t the standard in the States. As such, he was a little nervous you’d be weirded out, but thankfully that never came to pass.

 **Y = Yearning** (How high is their sex drive?)

Wicki’s always down to take you and make you his all over again.

 **Z = ZZZ** (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)

All that cuddling is really relaxing, okay?


End file.
